


Hey Brother, Hey Sister

by BairnSidhe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Songfic, fem!Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori, Nori and Ori have an interesting family dynamic.  Here are some scenes from their life.</p><p>Songfic to the song Hey Brother by Avicii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Brother, Hey Sister

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, because the line "Hey Sister" gets used, Nori is a girl.

Hey brother  
There's an endless road to be discovered

 

Nori knew that Dori saw the road as a danger, something forced upon them by fate and chance.  To be honest, she understood that, but Nori chose to look at it as an adventure.  So many places in the world, and they could see any of them!

  
Hey sister  
Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker

 

Dori knew Nori had fallen into some bad company, dwarrows who encouraged theft and violence.  The silent agreement between them was simply this: Nori does what Nori wants, but nothing that brings danger to her family.

  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  


Once, Dori overheard two Dwarves discussing Nori’s exploits.  They seemed not so much concerned with the legality or lack thereof, but more with the quality of the jobs she pulled.  Nori joined Dori just as she was being compared to an Oliphant, clumsy and heavy of foot.  Nori’s face fell and tears began to try to escape her eyes.  Dori proceeded to beat the two dwarves senseless.  It was the first time he joined his sister in a prison cell, until Nori broke them out.

  
Hey brother  
Do you still believe in one another?

 

As Ori grew old enough to be entranced by Nori’s tales of grand adventure, tensions grew between Dori and Nori.  They would fight about the level of threat she brought home with her in the form of stories encouraging Ori to take her path, a dark and dangerous path.  Finally Nori asked her older brother, “Do you believe in me or not?  If I say I can keep Ori safe then I can.”  Dori had no reply, as he did indeed believe in his sister, but was unwilling to risk their youngest sibling.

  
Hey sister  
Do you still believe in love, I wonder?

 

Nori began to stay away from her family.  She knew Dori’s concerns were valid.  Her life was always balanced on the edge of a blade.  It was no life for a child, let alone the brother she had helped raise after their mother’s passing.  She and Dori were all the parents Ori had, and a parent with more than one foot in the underbelly of life is a danger to their child.  She knew Ori saw her pulling back as a sign that she loved theft more than her family, but the opposite was true.  She retreated out of love.

  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  


When Dori found a dwarrowdam he admired his siblings were overjoyed.  They looked forward to Dori’s happiness.  But she was cruel, publicly rejecting him, ridiculing him, calling him old before his time with two children already.  Dori’s world shattered that day.  Nori saw his brother ensconced in blankets with a mug of tea and Ori by his side, then she slipped out to make several purchases.  Late that night, she slipped, cat like, into the home of the vicious dwarrowdam.  She made several ‘adjustments’ to the lady’s hair care products.  The next day saw her lose half her hair in a straggly fashion reminiscent of mange.

  
What if I'm far from home?  
Oh brother I will hear you call

Nori had given Dori the passcode to access the thieves’ network of messengers, just in case, as her current job was far from Ered Luin.  Dori had no intention to use it, ever.  Then Ori fell ill with a high fever, higher than any medicine could bring down.  He sometimes saw visions that were strange and terrible and wondrous.  He occasionally fell into twitching fits.  Dori knew this might be the end, so he went to the right person and said the right words, passing the message to Nori.  Two days later, Nori arrived, looking as if he had run the distance twixt Dunland and Ered Luin.  Ori recovered, but Dori felt relief both at that and at the loyalty Nori had to her brothers.

 

  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh sister I will help you back home

 

Nori had always been a risk taker.  From pulling the most dangerous jobs to learning to juggle her knives, she always walked the thin, treacherous line.  She also had a gambling problem.  She could count cards, so she won more often than not, but after a few to many ‘lucky’ hands, her fellow players gifted her with a black eye that swelled until she could not see from it, and a broken leg.  They left her in an alley, where Dori found her.  He picked her up and carried her home to tend her wounds.

  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  


 


End file.
